Ringtails Deception
by pivot4469
Summary: An elusive master thief begins a double life, hiding it from the one he loves. In a tangle of lies, hurt and love, how long can he keep it up before it all crumbles away? (Takes place between Sly 3 and 4.)


**P** eaceful law abiding racoon by day and a lightfooted thief by night. Sly wanted to have his cake and eat it too. But lies only go so far, until they finally catch up with you and he knew that. It became a Routine. The days went the same way they always did with Carmelita. Nights however were diffrent. It began on one late night, when she went to sleep. After a few weeks of going through plans, Sly made his choice. What Carmileta doesn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Sly slowly slid out the bed without making a sound. The moonlight illuminated the bedroom of their Paris penthouse, half the room enveloped in pitch blackness. Sly slowly made his way to the closet. Although dark, he could still see fairly easily due to navigation in darkness being what he was used to. He got into his signature blue cooper outfit, putting on the glider and his other equipment he had hidden away. He slowly closed the closet, remaining quiet and grabbed ahold of his Cane.

He tip-toed especially quietly as he got into the light where he could be seen by Carmelita. After getting out onto the balcony, he put his Cane in his mouth and scurried up a pipe to the left of the doors. After getting near the roof, Sly back flipped off the pipe, turned himself around in mid-air and deployed his glider almost all at once. The wind flow carried him across the clear night sky, straight toward the museums roof top.

He kept an high altitude, staying far out of any potential guards field of view. He lowered his altitude as he got over the roof, letting go of the glider. Sly landed on his feet and rolled forward, placing his hand down on the ground to stop himself fully. He stood up, grabbing his Cane from his mouth with the other hand as the pieces from the glider landed around him. He looked around for an entrance.

Soon, he found an air vent, which led down into the building. Sly hit the grid of the vent with his Cane smashing it open. He put his cane on his back before climbing in. After a while of traveling through the passages he found a hollow grid infront of him. He pushed down hard on it making it come free but kept hold, knowing if it fell it would make noise. Rather, he pulled it up into the vent with him.

He looked down getting a view of the room below him. It was a janitors closet. Just large. He jumped down quietly landing. He turned off the light and unlocked the door. After unlocking it he grabbed the knob slowly opening it. He looked out from between the door to see a large hallway. The lights were off. This was a good sign. He stepped out leaving the door cracked, just incase he needed to come back that way.

Sly slowly crept toward the path on his right, eyeing the priceless jewelry as he made his way to the end. He was more focused on the possibility of what he could steal, rather then there being anyone around. As he got to the end, he noticed two more paths. One going left and another right.

Before he could decide, Sly was forced to quickly hide behind one of the pedestals with a jewl inside and glass case ontop. He sat there quietly as the sound of multiple footsteps were heard approching from the left. Sly remained motionless as the footsteps closed in. He slowly peeked his head out from the pedestal to get a look. Leaning a small bit more to the right, he watched the squad pass by and took notes of small details. Four guards. Flashlights. Apparently all armed with an electrical baton.

Once they got closer to the right, he began sneaking over to the left. Having watched over this museum with Carmelita, he knew where to go. After he got to the end of the short hallway, he noticed a skylight. Darkness is a thiefs best friend, and the light is his mortal enemy. Staying to his left and moving along the wall, Sly mostly avoided the light gleaming down from above.

He stayed low and quietly crept along the hall until he found the vault door. Sly put his cane on his back and started slowly turning the large wheel with handles. He kept slowly turning until he heard a "chunk". This sound was metal hitting metal, and he couldn't turn anymore. At this point, knowing the door was open he pushed inward. The room revealed to him was surprising.

Sly stood there as he looked ahead. A large, white, almost entirely empty room except one thing - His goal. The vault was straight ahead of him. Although it seemed clear, Sly had robbed enough things in his life time to understand something. The main loot is always guarded. He was sure there'd be lasers. He pulled out his binocucom. He looked into it and sure enough, red lines all across the room.

He stood there surveying the laser grid closely. Eventually he noticed there was a space he could slip through. As a last second thought, he contacted Bently. Sly needed help to navigate a complex laser field without tripping it. Bentlys face popped up to the left of the binocucom interface.

"Sly, i'll deactivate those lasers. Stay there."

"Alright. Could you have Murray bring the van somewhere close?"

"I already took care of that. We're on our way."

After a few seconds the lasers turned off.

"Okay Sly you're good to go."

Sly walked forward until he approached the vault. He got on one knee, turning the three number dials. Bently instructed him until he got it right. He stood up as the vault opened, a shiny red diamond resting on a small cushion. Sly grabbed it and put it away in a holding compartment on the glider pack. He turned around sneaking back to the door. As he stepped out, bently contacted him.

"Sly! You need to get get out of there **now**!"

"What's going on?"

"Every Guard in the building is heading straight for you!"

"What? But i thought you deactivated the lasers?"

"There was fail-safe! The lasers came back on after being shut off!"

Sly ran from the room. It didn't matter how much noise he made now. The dark halls of the museum was enough to conceal his presence. As long as he ran when nobody was around, he knew he'd be fine. He started going back the way he came, actively avoiding anyone he could. Soon, he reached the janitors closet he used to enter the building.

As he began to climb up, alarms started blaring. This was an indication they knew the vault was missing its contents. He crawled through the vent passages and got back to the roof. They had most likely locked down all entrances, but the roof wasn't one of them. Sly looked around for the get away van, and noticed Murray pulling up outside the gate to the museum.

Sly backed up and put his Cane in his mouth. He ran as fast as he could toward the edge of the roof. As soon as he got to the edge, Sly jumped off and deployed a glider. The air current carried him all the way out to the gate where the van was. He landed a few feet away from the van and jumped into the back.

Murray drove back to the penthouse, as fast as he could. Sly hopped out once he pulled up and reached into his gliders compartment. He took out the jewl, giving it to Bently. He pulled his cane from his mouth and they drove off shortly after he did. Sly scurried up another pipe, making his way the rooftop. He turned to face the museums direction. After, he walked to the edge and jumped off.

He grabbed onto the pipe he climbed earlier, maneuvering down it. He quietly landed on the balcony, sneaking back into the room with Carmelita. She was still asleep. He snuck over to the closet, putting his stuff and cooper outfit away. Afterwards, he got dressed in his regular clothes. Once everything was back where it should've been, he got into bed with Carmelita, disturbing her slightly. It didn't take very long for him to drift off to sleep after that.

* * *

 **To be continued..**


End file.
